Later, 1
by TTFI
Summary: I fifnished ESL last year so I am really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh Chad is such a jerk. I hate him, hate him, HATE-HIM!!! Pfft… He is the only thing I hate about this place. I really want to punch his freaking face and pull his glossy hair out of his stupid skull. Why? Because that's what happened:

I was walking toward the studio and saw Chad flirting with some random girl with this glossy blond hair and huge breasts Chad couldn't take his eyes off. I didn't pay attention to them and just kept on walking until that girl called "hey you!" and I turned back to see if she was talking to me, apparently she did. "Hmm?" I responded waiting for her to say something. "Have you ever heard about hair products?" she snapped with a mean giggle taking Chad by his tie. That's when I remembered that I didn't brush my hair this morning and it was super messy. Luckily, I'm from 'So Random' so I knew I'll be able to act it cool and hurt her back. "Hey you!" I called back "Have you ever heard about brain?" I said copying her silly giggle. She stopped smiling and Chad just stared. "Yeah," I continued stepping really closely to her and reaching to take some of her hair in my hand "it's this thing which suppose to be under your wig!" at that point blonde bitch stepped away from Chad, the other blonde bitch and held her finger out at me "Excuse me?" she called with face turning red and waving hand, I hate those totally girly girls that show all of their skin and talk like-like-like-like-like-like-like-like-like-like-like all day long. And especially I hate when they flirt with Chad. "What did you just say?" that's another thing about girly girls, they think they are so perfect that no one can call them names and make fun of them. "Oh, brain? Well, it's this thing that most _normal _people have in this size," I put my hands parallel to each other with a distance of a soccer ball "and people use it to think." The face that stared at me had this do-you-think-I'm-stupid look, and with my eyes I gave her the look of no-I-don't-think-you-are-stupid-I-think-your-are-a-freaking-bitch. "Oh don't worry, your brain suppose to be smaller, after all it's pretty heavy and you have better things to carry on yourself like your big fat EGO!" _Okay Sonny, calm down… No need to rush just be cool._ "Jamie," Chad called "wait!" But miss arrogant was already yelling and kicking. "Jamie we had a deal!" Chad screamed but suddenly covered his mouth with horror "Yeah but you didn't tell me she will make fun of me!" Jamie screamed back. "Wha-what? What are you talking about?" I asked but the freaky couple ignored me completely "She was suppose to get jealous, not say that I have a wig!" The lady was totally out of her mind. Her teeth looked as if they came out of her mouth with small drops of spit, or for short, she looked like a mad donkey. "Who jealous? Me jealous? 'Bout what?" "Jamie will you please shut-up Sonny's right here." What was going on, _what was going on! _"Well she should be here," Jamie turned around like she just remembered I was there, and then she smiled this big grossly sexy smile "Sonny, I want to tell you something,"

"Jamie NO."

"Chad SHUT-UP!"

"But,"

"NO!!!"

"Bu-"

"NOOOOOOO, Sonny, Chad likes you."

I froze, Chad froze, and we looked at each other straight in the eye and into our thoughts. And he did, Chad did like me. Omigod! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-nonononono. Chad can't like he was just flirting with a Britney Spears copy. He can't like me, in front of Jamie I am a total looser. "Sonny," she cried and took both of my shoulders trying to make me look at her, but because I sank into Chad's sky blue eyes she had to hold my face and turn it with all her force so I would look at her. My eyes had to blink for a second until I realized I wasn't looking at Chad, like I was in a light room and suddenly someone turned all the lights off and I could have fell any minute. "Sonny listen! Chad doesn't like you, he is _in love _with you!"

"Not true"

Chad snapped but Jamie just punched him right across his face. "Now I don't care what you say, and I definitely don't care what Chad says, so I'll just say it; YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!" that was the second time I heard this sentence since Selena came on set, and again this sentence made me feel all ticklish and happy. Finally the crazy lady let go of me and came to Chad "There Chad, I wore this fucking dress, I wore hills that give me a headache and made Sonny fall in love with you! Now give me the C-A-S-H"

"What does this stand for?" Chad asked.

"Ugh! Chad's-And-Sonny's-Heart!" she said heart and made a shape of heart in the air with her hands. "Just give me the money." "Who said that I fell in love with him." _Lies. _"What?" "Huh?" The two blond characters asked in surprise. Jamie looked shocked, Chad looked disappointed and I looked, well, like a liar. All the acting it cool was gone and I turned red, mumbling "I'm not in love with Chad." While crossing my arms on my chest. "Right, sure okay." Jamie said sarcastically "So say it," Jamie continued "Excuse me, what?" I called. "Say that you don't like each other. I mean you really don't I am sure, so it'll be easy for you two to say it right?" "Yeah I guess." "Then go on." Next thing I knew, Jamie took my back and Chad's also and pulled us closer to each other. A second later she pulled out of Chad's pocket one-hundred dollars shrieked "have fun" and walked away. There was an awkward silence for a while until I spoke "I don't like you…" My voice was uneven and my whole body felt like shrinking, getting smaller and smaller, colder and colder until I'll disappear. "I don't like you either, and I'm sorry about all that. Jamie just likes to make me feel embarrassed." Something In Chad's voice was real and scared. We haven't talked much, just leaned on the was by us and stared in our feet, waiting for one of us to do something next.

"So _do _you like me?" I asked getting closer to him. I felt how his breath got faster and warmer on my fore head. It smelled like apples bit suddenly he just pushed me away, whispered "Shut-up." And walked away.

I am so mad at him! That's why I know he's such a jerk. Why tell me to shut-up, I thought we had a moment! How silly I could have been. As I step to my room, I find a letter on the floor. It smelled like fruits and was baby pink. It didn't say from who it was, but I had an idea in mind. Then I started reading…


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sonny,

I am sorry about what happened today with Jamie. I am just not used to be the one that falls in love first; I wanted you to fall for me 'first' so I used my best friend from kindergarten as my fake date. Oh and Jamie isn't actually what you think she is, and she doesn't wear a wig, she's a real tomboy, seriously. That's why she's my best friend I promise that there is nothing romantic going on between me and her. But I am worried that there might be something romantic between us. You see Sonny, I've known Jamie for a very long time, and we know each other very well. She isn't always right, but she is always right when the subject is Chad Dylan Cooper. Any way what I want to say is that if Jamie thinks we are perfect for each other, she is probably right! Not that I really want her to be right but, she usually is. I just want to know if you liked me. I mean, you did blushed all the time since Jamie said I like you. And you haven't looked into my eyes when we were alone in the hallway. You know I thought you wanted to kiss me or something when we stood there but when you just asked if I like you I was so mad, how could I not? You're funny and always eager. You make me want to hug you always and when you give me the face of 'you jerk' I know I deserve it but it makes me feel so empty and worthless. Every time you come into my set without permission I want to come and scream in front of your face how much I like you but then you come yelling at me and I hold it for later, but when _is _later sonny? Is it never, 'because it seems so. Now you might as well be cutting this letter into pieces but just so you know, each piece you will through to the trash bin won't be exactly gone. It might be recycled; it might be through into the ocean or just traveling with the wind across the county, the letters might disappear but the meaning will stay. The meaning of how much I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

I was running everywhere in the building. Hearing how actors rehearsing, filming, and just having fun. I was running with the letter in my hands trying not to bend it with my fists. _Chad! Where are you?! _He loves me, he really does. Not in a joke. I have to find him, how many times did I yelled at him? How many times did I call him a jerk? And how many times I thought I was right? He must be heartbroken, if I won't get to him soon he might as well want to hurt himself. _But I do love you! I love you so bad Chad! Wait for me I'm coming. _Finally I looked through one of one window in the end of a lobby and that was what I saw:

Chad was putting bags into his limo, a lot of bags; pack bags; suitcases and more. _Is he leaving? Because of me? Does he think that I don't love him back so his life don't worth anything here? Oh my, that is so romantic! In a bad way. _"Chad!" I cried, but the glass didn't let my voice be heard to his ears. "No…" I whispered and put both hands on the glass while he sat in his limo. Closed my eyes and was ready to break the glass, jump and kill myself until I looked up and saw that Chad came out of his limo and headed back to the building. I was on the fifth floor and his room was suppose to be here but on the other side of the building. _Should I run down stairs or to his room? Stairs, Room, Stairs, Room, Stairs, Room, Stairs, Room! _And I started racing, whimpering 'Chad, Chad, Chad,' all the way until I saw him in front of his room holding another suitcase and closing his room door with his keys.

"Sonny!" He said with a happy shocked voice. "Chad!" I cried and ran toward him. I ran so fast that when I jumped at Chad with a hug, he fell on his back and his suit case got knocked out of his hands. My arms were around his neck and his on my back. I could feel how my head fitted under his chin perfectly like a piece of puzzle, while my face were hiding in his chest that was going up and down with every breath he took. "What happened?" Chad asked and when I looked up his suit case was open and all his cloths were everywhere, including his shirt that covered his face. When I took it off he stared at me happily "Sonny what the heck- Ouch!" Chad called holding the back of his neck. "Sorry, I-I- its" _Wait, he is leaving. Suitcase, limo, my god! _My face dropped back to his chest and I started crying mumbling 'sorry' all the time. "Sonny what happened?" Chad asked while picking me up from laying on me, which actually felt good despite on knowing that he's leaving. "I am so sorry that I called you a jerk and that I've never realized how much you really care and, and now you are leaving because of me. Please stay! Here I'll say it, I love you too! If you want me to say 'I fell in love with you first, go ahead! I will do it just stay I," "Leaving? What are you talking about?!" I was amazed, "You are leaving because you think I don't love you, but I do! Stay!" "I'm not leaving?" "You aren't?" Chad shook his head. Omigod, what was I thinking? "Wait, what is it with the suitcase?" "Filming, me and McKenzie Falls are going to film in Seattle. We are doing a copy of Twilight so we'll have more people watch us." Of course, the world's gone mad 'bout Twilight! "So you are not leaving." "Guess not. But at least you made my day by saying you love me." "Shut-up, and your welcome." "So, I need you to do me a favor." "Fine I'll pick those things up," "You don't have to." "Then what?" "Be my girlfriend!" "Well…." "Sonny!!!" "Fine." We laughed for a while. Until the limo started beeping for Chad to come. "Here I'll help you," I said and both of us put all the stuff back to the suitcase. "When are you coming back?" I asked when we were done. We stood there and Chad held with his left hand my hand and with his right hand held the suitcase and a coat we couldn't stuff in. "In two months," Chad started to move his thumb on the back of my hand, releasing his Chad Charm powers "but Christmas break is in the middle so I will come to visit." "I'll wait." "Don't do anything stupid!" "Don't act like Edward Cullen." "I'm trying to get into my character." Well don't Edward isn't my type, you are." "Fine, so… until then" Chad released my hand and put it on my cheek instead, he pulled me closer and gave me a light kiss on my lips. It wasn't amazing kiss, actually he barely touched my lips but it was still warming, sweet and electrifying. When the limo beeped again he stayed in place and asked "so today is later right?" and continued kissing me. First I didn't knew what he meant but then I remembered the letter he wrote me, when he asked 'I wanted to tell you, but chose to save it for later. But when is late' I nodded my head, refusing to let go, but the horn beeped again and Chad turned away, looking at me from his shoulder calling "See you, later."


End file.
